


[Хюнинкай создал чат]

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff and Crack, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, M/M, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: В один прекрасный момент Хюнинкай осознал, что его лучшие друзья не подозревают о существовании друг друга, поэтому он создал чат, чтобы исправить эту вопиющую оплошность. Как и ожидалось, их знакомство прошло более чем успешно.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 23





	1. Хюнинкай создал чат

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvoryLynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLynx/gifts).
  * A translation of [[Hueningkai has created a chat]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374734) by [IvoryLynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLynx/pseuds/IvoryLynx). 



**[Хюнинкай создал чат]**

  
**[Хюнинкай добавил в чат пользователей: Субин, Ёнджун, Бомгю и Тэхён]**

  
**[Групповой чат Хюнинкая, Субина, Ёнджуна, Бомгю и Тэхёна]**

**Хюнинкай** : Привет друяьз

 **Хюнинкай** : *друзья

 **Хюнинкай** : добро пожаловать в новый дом

 **Ёнджун** : …что это

 **Ёнджун** : Хёка, живо объяснись

 **Субин** : ты кто

 **Субин** : куда я попал

 **Бомгю** : ничего не понимашеньки™

 **Тэхён** : жиза

 **Хюнинкай** : ребят, спокойно

 **Хюнинкай** : до меня тут дошло, что мои самые лучшие во всём мире друзья не подозревают о существовании друг друга, так что я создал чат, чтобы это исправить

 **Ёнджун** : это, конечно, круто и всё такое, но почему ты решил это сделать в два часа ночи?!

 **Бомгю** : дыаааа почему

 **Бомгю** : разве ты не должен быть в кроватке

 **Хюнинкай** : :o

 **Хюнинкай** : время ещё детское, хён

 **Бомгю** : и что ты пытаешься этим сказать

 **Хюнинкай** : меня сейчас атакуют

 **Ёнджун** : лмаооо

 **Хюнинкай** : Субин-хён, меня нещадно травят!

 **Субин** : вижу

 **Хюнинкай** : эй, вы все вообще мне друзья? Осуждаю.

 **Хюнинкай** : как бы то ни было, до того, как меня бесцеремонно преврали

 **Бомгю** : *прервали

 **Хюнинкай** : …КАК БЫ ТО НИ БЫЛО

 **Хюнинкай** : представьтесь друг другу!

 **Хюнинкай** : только сделайте это повеселее

 **Хюнинкай** : типа напишите свою специальность, возраст, знак зодиака, прикрепите фотку и факультет в Хогвартсе, и ещё что-нибудь

 **Тэхён** : звучит на любителя

 **Хюнинкай** : и?

 **Тэхён** : ничего-ничего

 **Хюнинкай** : так вот, думаю, Ёнджун-хён должен быть первым

 **Ёнджун** : э почему я

 **Хюнинкай** : старшие вперёд

 **Ёнджун** : ..............

 **Ёнджун** : ok

 **Ёнджун** : меня зовут Чои Ёнджун, моя специальность — музыка и танцы

 **Ёнджун** : я дева и слизиринец

 **Хюнинкай** : Ёнджун-хён

 **Хюнинкай** : ты ничего не забыл?

 **Ёнджун** : ммм?

 **Хюнинкай** : ФОТКУ

 **Ёнджун** : ..

 **Ёнджун** :

**Тэхён** : вау

 **Бомгю** : вот же чёрт

 **Субин** : у тебя такое красивое лицо

**[Личка Хюнинкая и Субина]**

  
**Хюнинкай** : ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО ХЁН

 **Субин** : Я БЕЗ ПОНЯТИЯ

 **Субин** : но ты никогда мне не рассказывал о таком горячем друге

 **Хюнинкай** : НО ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ СПРАШИВАЛ

**[Групповой чат Хюнинкая, Субина, Ёнджуна, Бомгю и Тэхёна]**

**Ёнджун** : спасибо, чел

 **Субин** : нзч

 **Хюнинкай** : ..оk

 **Хюнинкай** : Субин-хён, давай ты

 **Субин** : хорошо

 **Субин** : меня зовут Чои Субин, я стрелец и изучаю танцы

 **Субин** : также я когтевранец

 **Субин** : 

**Ёнджун** : Хёка, почему все твои друзья такие горячие и офигенные?

 **Бомгю** : йо, я тоже Чои

 **Бомгю** : каковы шансы трём людям с фамилией Чой встретиться в чате из пяти человек?

 **Хюнинкай** : хз, может, всё дело в том, что это довольно распространённая корейская фамилия???

 **Ёнджун** : кстати, у тебя тоже красивое лицо

 **Субин** : о благодарю

 **Хюнинкай** : (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Субин** : ЗАВАЛИСЬ

 **Бомгю** : 

**Бомгю** : я что-то упускаю?

 **Субин** : неа

 **Хюнинкай** : хён, этот мем давно неактуален

 **Бомгю** : не смей осуждать меня

 **Тэхён** : предчувствую драму

 **Субин** : это вам не шоу, здесь не на что смотреть

 **Хюнинкай** : конечно, хён

 **Хюнинкай** : как скажешь

 **Хюнинкай** : окей, а теперь БОМГЮ

 **Хюнинкай** : твой черёд

 **Бомгю** : для тебя я хён, сопляк

 **Бомгю** : я Чои Бомгю, рыбы, учусь на отделении музыки

 **Бомгю** : без понятия, на каком я факультете, сорян

 **Бомгю** : я играю на гитаре?

 **Хюнинкай** : хён, товй факультет — пуффендуй или гриффиндор

 **Бомгю** : хех, хорошо

 **Ёнджун** : *твой

 **Ёнджун** : как ты вообще школу закончил

 **Хюнинкай** : хён, прошу тебя

 **Хюнинкай** : какой же ты душный

 **Хюнинкай** : а теперь, Гю

 **Хюнинкай** : открой личико

 **Бомгю** : 

**Тэхён** : ХЮНИНКАЙ ПОЧЕМУ ВСЕ ТВОИ ДРУЗЬЯ ТАКИЕ КРАСИВЫЕ

 **Тэхён** : уродливо рыдаю

 **Хюнинкай** : ну как тебе сказать

 **Хюнинкай** : всё красивое тянется к красивому

 **Субин** : но не в этом случае–

 **Ёнджун** : нет, ну реально! Мне всё же интересно, как ты сумел окончить школу

 **Хюнинкай** : почему надо мной издеваются

 **Хюнинкай** : я думал, вы были моими друзяьим

 **Бомгю** : *друзьями

 **Хюнинкай** : ПЕРЕСТАНЬ

 **Хюнинкай** : OK ТЭХЁН ТВОЯ ОЧЕРЕДЬ

 **Хюнинкай** : если ещё хоть кто-нибудь укажет мне на опечатку, то будет немедленно забанен

 **Тэхён** : ...так вот. Меня зовут Кан Тэхён

 **Тэхён** : я учусь на музыкальном, и я водолей

 **Тэхён** : когтевранец

 **Тэхён** : 

**Бомгю** : мамочки, я в любви

 **Ёнджун** : окей вау

 **Ёнджун** : начинаю думать, что ты был прав

 **Ёнджун** : мы все правда могли бы стать айдолами

 **Субин** : хаха мечтай

 **Хюнинкай** : моя очередььь

 **Хюнинкай** : меня зовут Хюнинкай, и я учусь на танцевальном

 **Хюнинкай** : я лев и гриффиндорец

 **Хюнинкай** : 

**Бомгю** : мы знаем, прикинь

 **Бомгю** : нас объединяешь только ты

 **Хюнинкай** : а можно там как-нибудь потише?

 **Субин** : оуу ты чудесно выглядишь

 **Хюнинкай** : наконец-то хоть кто-то это признал

 **Хюнинкай** : я лбюлю тебя, хён

 **Субин** : лбюлю

 **Хюнинкай** : а впрочем, забудь. Вы все для меня мертвы.

 **Ёнджун** : лол

 **Бомгю** : что ж… это было весело, но мне нужно закончить проект на завтра, а уже как бы три часа

 **Бомгю** : было приятно с вами всеми познакомиться

 **Тэхён** : мне тоже

 **Тэхён** : я по-прежнему считаю нечестным, что все твои друзья — модели

 **Бомгю** : чел, ты тоже выглядишь невероятно красиво

 **Субин** : это правда

 **Ёнджун** : я не отказываюсь от своих слов

 **Ёнджун** : мы все могли бы быть айдолами

 **Ёнджун** : особенно ты, Субин

**[Личка Хюнинкая и Субина]**

**Хюнинкай** : хён, ты там жив?

 **Хюнинкай** : **@Субин**

 **Субин** : как мне ему ответить

 **Субин** : пОмОгИтЕ

 **Хюнинкай** : ну для начала не оставляй его сообщения надолго без ответа

 **Субин** : вот ЧЁРТ

**[Групповой чат Хюнинкая, Субина, Ёнджуна, Бомгю и Тэхёна]**

  
**Субин** : хаха да нет, думаю, из тебя получился бы куда лучший айдол

 **Субин** : ведь у тебя двойная специальность: и танцы, и музыка

 **Субин** : наверняка ты бы стал классным айдолом

 **Ёнджун** : оуу спасибо, мне очень приятно!

 **Ёнджун** : а ты мог бы быть лидером или кем-то вроде этого

 **Субин** : хаха

 **Субин** : спасибо

 **Хюнинкай** : от вас неловкостью за километр веет

 **Хюнинкай** : разве у вас нет завтра теста?

 **Субин** : твою ж

 **Ёнджун** : О ДА

 **Субин** : был рад с вами познакомиться

 **Ёнджун** : и я

 **Хюнинкай** : я знал, что это хорошая идея

 **Хюнинкай** : если вы выйдете друг за друга замуж, я стану шафером

 **Хюнинкай** : хёны?

 **Хюнинкай** : эй?

 **Хюнинкай** : ладно

 **Хюнинкай** : всем пока


	2. Ёнбины, живите!

**[Личка Субина и Ёнджуна]  
  
**

**Ёнджун** : привееееет  
 **  
**

 **Ёнджун** : ты был сегодня в новом кафе?

  
 **Субин** : нуу да

  
 **Ёнджун** : о круто

  
 **Ёнджун** : мне показалось, что я видел тебя там, а потом ты внезапно исчез хаха

  
 **Субин** : ахахаха

  
**[Личка Хюнинкая и Субина]**

  
**Субин** : [скрин]

  
 **Субин** : что ответить

  
 **Субин** : помоги

  
 **Хюнинкай** : я на занятиях, хён

  
 **Хюнинкай** : и я вообще без понятия, просто скажи ему, почему ты оттуда свалил?

  
 **Хюнинкай** : почему ты полагаешь, что я разбираюсь в таких вещах

  
 **Субин** : всё дело в нём. Я ушёл из-за него.

  
 **Субин** : уверен, он будет в восторге, когда это узнает

  
 **Хюнинкай** : …может, в следующий раз ты всё же сможешь к нему подойти и поговорить, ну, знаешь, люди так обычно делают, когда встречают своих знакомых

  
 **Хюнинкай** : просто ответь ему хоть что-нибудь

  
**[Личка Субина и Ёнджуна]**

  
**Субин** : я увидел собаку

  
 **Субин** : поэтому мне пришлось уйти хаха

  
 **Ёнджун** : оуу я люблю собак

  
 **Ёнджун** : я бы тоже хотел её увидеть

  
 **Ёнджун** : тебе больше нравятся собаки или кошки?

  
 **Ёнджун** : это определит курс наших дальнейших отношений

  
 **Ёнджун** : отвечай с умом

  
**[Личка Хюнинкая и Субина]**

  
**Субин** : [скрин]

  
 **Хюнинкай** : хён, пожалуйста, я пытаюсь заниматься

  
 **Хюнинкай** : просто ответь ему, это нетрудно

  
 **Субин** : что если я отвечу неверно?

  
 **Субин** : он сказал, что мой выбор задаст курс нашим дальнейшим отношениям

  
 **Хюнинкай** : какое ещё по глубине дно ты сможешь пробить?..

  
 **Хюнинкай** : это же Ёнджун-хён, он несерьёзен

  
**[Личка Субина и Ёнджуна]**

  
**Субин** : я больше предпочитаю собак

  
 **Субин** : у меня дома осталась собака

  
 **Субин** : его зовут Шон

  
 **Ёнджун** : ты сдал тест на дружбу, прими мои поздравления

  
 **Ёнджун** : я всегда хотел завести домашнее животное

  
 **Ёнджун** : покажи мне Шона, злюка

  
 **Субин** : эта фотка стоит у меня на обоях лол

  
 **Субин** : 

  
**Ёнджун** : я влюбился

  
 **Ёнджун** : посмотри на эту мордочку

  
 **Ёнджун** : я умру за него

  
 **Ёнджун** : 10/10

  
 **Субин** : да он производит на людей именно такой эффект

  
 **Ёнджун** : ты должен однажды привезти его ко мне

  
 **Ёнджун** : я не смогу жить без этого пушистика

  
 **Ёнджун** : он — причина, по которой я существую

  
 **Субин** : хаха, может, однажды ты и правда его увидишь

  
 **Ёнджун** : :D

  
**[Личка Хюнинкая и Субина]**

  
**Субин** : какого хрена я ревную его к своей собаке?!

  
 **Хюнинкай** : шта

  
 **Субин** : забей

  
**[Групповой чат Хюнинкая, Субина, Ёнджуна, Бомгю и Тэхёна]**

  
**Хюнинкай** : какой же здесь тухляк

  
**[Хюнинкай переименовал чат в «Ёнбины, живите!»]**

  
**[Пользователь «Хюнинкай» переименован в «#1 фанат ёнбинов»]**

  
**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : уже лучше

  
 **Бомгю** : ещё раз. Что я упускаю?

  
 **Тэхён** : свой мозг

  
 **Бомгю** : 

  
**Бомгю** : я ранен и истекаю кровью, звоните 119

  
 **Ёнджун** : кек

  
 **Ёнджун** : что такое ёнбин?

  
 **Субин** : да так, ничего

  
 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : мхм

  
 **Ёнджун** : ..ну, допустим

  
 **Бомгю** : вы и дальше будете игнорировать то, как жестоко меня убили?  
  


 **Ёнджун** : да.

  
 **Бомгю** : 

  
**Ёнджун** : прекрати слать мемы

  
 **Ёнджун** : откуда ты их вообще берёшь?

  
 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** :

  
**Ёнджун** : ТОЛЬКО НЕ ВЫ ДВОЕ

  
 **Субин** : этот чат проклят

  
 **Бомгю** : ты проклят

  
 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** :

  
**Субин** : это даже подколом назвать трудно

  
 **Бомгю** :

  
**Субин** : что за нападки?!

  
 **Субин** : я старше тебя, где твоё чувство уважения к старшим?

  
 **Бомгю** :

  
**Субин** : …

  
 **Субин** : откуда ты её достал? Мы буквально никогда не виделись вживую.

  
 **Бомгю** : у меня есть свои связи


	3. караоке пятница (даже не вздумай дать заднюю, Субин)

**[Ёнбины, живите!]**

  
**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ээй, когда бы вы хотели встретиться?

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : нам нужно немного личного сближения

 **Бомгю** : я свободен, так что когда угодно

 **Тэхён** : я тоже

 **Ёнджун** : плюсую

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : Субин?

 **Субин** : возможно, я не смогу никуда выбраться на этой неделе.

 **Ёнджун** : отстой

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ????

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : но ты же был свободен?

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ведь твои смены в кафе только по выходным, и в течение недели у тебя нет никаких вечерних классов, потому что учитель на днях перенёс операцию на сердце, а замена по его предмету проходит в полдень

**[Личка #1 фаната ёнбинов и Субина]**

  
**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ты трусишь, хён

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : Ёнджун не настолько страшен, даже когда ведёт себя младше МЕНЯ временами

 **Субин** : ты о чём вообще, я не трушу

 **Субин** : что если у меня на самом деле были свои планы

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : у тебя нет друзей помимо меня

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : кроме того, ты ненавидишь тусовки, и мне постоянно приходится вытаскивать тебя из дома, иначе ты бы видел свет божий раз в сто лет

 **Субин** : эй! Вообще-то у меня есть друзья.

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : хён… не ври хотя бы себе

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : люди, которые хотят быть с тобой в паре на классах, не в счёт

 **Субин** : окей, ладно. Я боюсь.

 **Субин** : что, если он подумает, что я отстой?

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : мне очень не хочется тебя огорчать…

 **Субин** : ты вообще хочешь, чтобы я пошёл или нет?!

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : хён, ты самый лучший!

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : с тобой никто не сравнится

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ты неописуемо потрясающий

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ну что ты доволен?

 **Субин** : …

 **Субин** : принято

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : а если серьёзно

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : он тоже отстойный

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : почти такой же отстойный, как и ты

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : он не кусается

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : кроме того случая, о котором мы не говорим

 **Субин** : а разве я хочу об этом знать?

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : знать о чём?

 **Субин** : ладно, понял

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : отлично

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : правда, просто идём с нами, будет весело

 **Субин** : окей

**[Ёнбины, живите!]**

**Субин** : думаю, я смогу пойти

 **Ёнджун** : офигенно

 **Тэхён** : мы забьём на эту подозрительно долгую паузу между этими двумя сообщениями?

 **Субин** : да.

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : давайте встретимся в пятницу

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : куда бы вы хотели пойти?

 **Бомгю** : что насчёт караоке?

 **Бомгю** : у моей общаги есть одно ламповое место

 **Ёнджун** : ооо караоке

 **Ёнджун** : не ходил туда целую вечность

 **Субин** : я хорош в караоке

 **Тэхён** : я всегда за караоке

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : тогда в пятницу в караоке

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : Гю, как оно называется?

 **Бомгю** : вроде «Корона караоке»

 **Ёнджун** : о, я о нём слышал

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов:** тогда в пятницу в «Корона караоке»?

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : в 7 норм?

 **Бомгю** : до или после полудня?

 **Бомгю** : у меня классы в 7 начинаются

 **Субин** : …

 **Тэхён** : да, Бомгю, в семь утра

**#1 фанат ёнбинов:**

**Бомгю** : чую сарказм

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов:** уж кто бы говорил

 **Бомгю** : эй! Уважай своего хёна!

 **Тэхён** : не

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов:** не

 **Бомгю** : 🗿

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : итак

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : пятница, Корона караоке, 7 вечера

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : все кто за, поднимите руки

 **Ёнджун** : кринж

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : проголосуй уже.

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ура, я за!

 **Ёнджун** : Боже ладно, я за

 **Бомгю** : за

 **Субин** : За

 **Тэхён** : за  
  


**[#1 фанат ёнбинов переименовал чат в «караоке пятница (даже не вздумай дать заднюю, Субин)»]**   
  


**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : тогда договорились

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : увидимся позже, лузеры

 **Тэхён** : если все мы неудачники, а ты был единственным, кто свёл нас вместе, подумай, кем тебя это делает?

 **Ёнджун** : АААААА У КОГО-ТО ЩА ПОЛЫХНЁТ

 **Субин** : принести льда?

 **#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ПРОЩАЙТЕ

 **Бомгю** : лол кек


	4. тэгю, наконец, получают экранное время

**[Личка Бомгю и #1 фаната ёнбинов]**

**Бомгю** : эй, как думаешь, Тэхён меня ненавидит?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ???

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : почему ты так говоришь?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : если ты ещё не заметил, вчера он по-жёсткому стебал именно меня, а не тебя

**Бомгю** : конечно заметил

**Бомгю** : все заметили

**Бомгю** : даже Феликс заметил, когда заглянул в мой телефон и прочитал эти сообщения

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : окей, а нафига мне эта информация

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : тогда почему ты думаешь, что не нравишься ему?

**Бомгю** : сегодня была моя смена в кафехе, и тут он зашёл

**Бомгю** : он заказал матча-латте даже не глядя на меня, а потом его пятки засверкали, как только он получил заказ:(

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ты уверен, что он вообще тебя узнал?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : может, он опаздывал на классы или типа того?

**Бомгю** : он оглянулся на меня, когда открывал дверь. Я уверен в том, что он меня узнал

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ну он типа… тоже довольно стеснительный человек. Может, он побоялся с тобой заговорить?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : что бы то ни было, он точно тебя не ненавидит

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : хотя как только узнает тебя получше, тут уж как карта ляжет

**Бомгю** : смогу ли я прожить хоть один день без подобных нападок

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : нет

**Бомгю** : 

**Бомгю** : поверю тебе на слово

**Бомгю** : всё равно никто не сможет устоять перед таким личиком

**Бомгю** : 

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : …как угодно, хён

**Бомгю** : г р у б и я н

**[Личка Тэхёна и #1 фаната ёнбинов]**

**Тэхён** : спаси меня

**Тэхён** : я видел Бомгю в кафе

**Тэхён** : уверен на 96%, что он узнал меня

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : господи, спаси упаси от идиотов

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : почему всё это со мной происходит

**Тэхён** : ? эй, вообще-то это я здесь тебе ною, а не наоборот. У меня кризис.

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : погоди, нет, продолжай

**Тэхён** : …так вот. Я увидел его, когда заказывал кофе, а потом сбежал.

**Тэхён** : может, теперь он посчитает меня невоспитанным?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : уверен, что это не так

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : очень уверен

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : скажи, что ты смтился его неожиданному присутствию, поэтому запаниковал и ушёл

**Тэхён** : *смутился

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : напомни-ка, почему я вообще тебе помогаю

**Тэхён** : ладно-ладно, так ему и напишу

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : вы буквально Субин с Ёнджуном, только в миниатюре

**Тэхён** : прошу прощения, что ты сейчас написал?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ОЙ Я ВСПОМНИЛ ЧТО МНЕ НУЖНО КУПИТЬ МОЛОКА НАПИШУ ПОЗЖЕ

**[караоке пятница (даже не вздумай дать заднюю, Субин)]**

**Ёнджун** : никогда бы не подумал, что напишу это, но я скучаю по постоянным уведомлениям о новых сообщениях

**Ёнджун** : почему вы перестали сюда писать?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : оуу хён соскучился по нам

**Ёнджун** : я сказал по уведомлениям, а не по вам

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : одно и то же

**Субин** : я бы так не сказал

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : воу, а ты вообще перестань уже прятаться от Ёнджун-хёна, я всё вижу, всё знаю

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : думаю, без меня сейчас вам будет куда веселее

**[Личка Бомгю и Тэхёна]**

**Тэхён** : эй прости, что я так грубо свалил

**Тэхён** : мне очень трудно завязать разговор с незнакомцами

**Тэхён** : не то чтобы ты незнакомец

**Тэхён** : ну… в смысле, теоритически — да, но в то же время — нет?

**Бомгю** : хахахах ничего страшного

**Бомгю** : я просто подумал, что это немного странно, а не грубо

**Бомгю** : спасибо, что всё разъяснил

**Бомгю** : я вообще думал, что ты думал, что я тебя раздражаю или типа того хаха

**Бомгю** : приятно осознавать, что это не я тебя раздражаю хахаха

**Тэхён** : ты так много пишешь, когда волнуешься, наверняка и говоришь тоже много

**Бомгю** : кто сказал, что я волнуюсь?

**Тэхён** : просто… это очевидно из-за сложившейся атмосферы

**Бомгю** : прости, ты типа немного меня пугаешь

**Бомгю** : но в хорошем смысле

**Тэхён** : как я могу быть типа пугающим, но в хорошем смысле?

**Тэхён** : как хоть кто-то может быть пугающим в хорошем смысле…

**Бомгю** : НЕ СПРАШИВАЙ У МЕНЯ Я ВООБЩЕ-ТО НЕ БРАЛ В СВОЮ СПЕЦИАЛЬНОСТЬ КУРС АНГЛИЙСКОГО НА МИНУТОЧКУ

**Тэхён** : лол

**Бомгю** : так… мы норм?

**Бомгю** : (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

**Тэхён** : да, мы норм

**Тэхён** : ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

**[Личка Бомгю и #1 фаната ёнбинов]**

**Бомгю** : так вот как ощущается любовь…


	5. (1) день до караоке пятницы

**[караоке пятница (даже не вздумай дать заднюю, Субин)]**

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : остался ещё один день до моей отставки в качестве вашего незаменимого советника по отношениям

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : наконец-то всё налаживается

**Субин** : это адресовано мне?

**Бомгю** : тебе тоже?

**Бомгю** : я думал, он про меня…

**Тэхён** : возможно, он это обо мне

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : это про вас всех!!!

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : помимо Ёнджуна, что по умолчанию делает его моим любимчиком

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : мои поздаравления

**Тэхён** : *поздравления

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : вот ты вообще ничем не помогаешь

**[Пользователь «Ёнджун» переименован в «Любимчик»]**

**Любимчик** : склонитесь предо мной, вы, чернь

**Бомгю** : да ни в жизнь

**Бомгю** : эй, Хёка, а как насчёт того дня, когда я пригласил тебя на летний фестиваль?

**Бомгю** : я выиграл для тебя панду

**Бомгю** : почему не я твой любимчик?!

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : хмм

**Любимчик** : слишком поздно

**Любимчик** : этот титул уже мой

**Бомгю** : никогда я с этим не смирюсь, это мой титул!

**Любимчик** : Хёка никогда не предпочтёт МНЕ тебя

**Бомгю** : 

**Любимчик** : 

**Бомгю** : я давал ему списывать домашку по химии на последнем году обучения в старшей школе!!!

**Бомгю** : весь ГОД

**Любимчик** : неудивительно, почему он так плохо закончил

**Бомгю** : 

**Любимчик** : в этом году я помог ему поставить хореографию для его проекта, который прибавил ему 15% к итоговой оценке, он занял первое место в своём классе

**Бомгю** : а я всего лишь был тем, кто написал ему саундтрек

**Любимчик** : я закатил для него вечеринку, когда он окончил класс мисс Чой

**Бомгю** : о мисс Чой

**Бомгю** : ужасающая женщина

**Любимчик** : жиза

**Бомгю** : А Я РАЗРЕШИЛ ЕМУ ПРИСТРОИТЬ СВОЕГО ХОМЯКА В МОЮ ОБЩАГУ ТАК КАК В ЕГО ОБЩАГЕ НЕЛЬЗЯ ДЕРЖАТЬ ДОМАШНИХ ЖИВОТНЫХ

**Тэхён** : что вы тут устроили

**Субин** : я буквально ощущаю, как мои мозговые клетки иссыхают и атрофируются

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : мои тоже

**Бомгю** : я знаю его с 10 класса, а ещё он сказал, что я — лучший человек в мире, когда мы впервые встретились

**Любимчик** : он сказал так лишь потому, что не узнал тебя как следует

**Бомгю** : ах ты с у к а

**[Пользователь «Субин» исключил пользователя «Бомгю»]**

**Любимчик** : ХА ВЫКУСИ

**[Пользователь «Субин» исключил пользователя «Любимчик»]**

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : я обожаю тебя, хён

**[Пользователь «Субин» переименован в «Любимчик»]**

**Тэхён** : наконец-то тишина и покой

**[Личка Бомгю и #1 фаната ёнбинов]**

**Бомгю** : можешь добавить меня обратно?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : не знаю, должен ли я?

**Бомгю** : я оплачу твой ланч

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : по рукам

**[караоке пятница (даже не вздумай дать заднюю, Субин)]**

**[Пользователь «Бомгю» был добавлен в чат]**

**[Пользователь «Любимчик» был добавлен в чат]**

**[Пользователь «Любимчик» переименован в «Ёнджун»]**

**Тэхён** : о нет, опять вы

**Ёнджун** : что

**Бомгю** : мне больно

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : смирись с этим

**Любимчик** : лол

**Ёнджун** : ты ещё кто

**Ёнджун** : я буду с тобой драться

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : это Субин :)

**Ёнджун** : погоди, нет, беру свои слова назад

**Ёнджун** : ты этого заслуживаешь

**Тэхён** : лол што

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : каблук

**Ёнджун** : следи за своим языком

**Бомгю** : я всё ещё считаю, что этот титул только мой

**Тэхён** : любой, кто продолжит этот спор, полетит в вечный бан

**Тэхён** : никакого второго шанса

**Бомгю** : божечки, ладно, простите грешного

* * *

**[караоке пятница (даже не вздумай дать заднюю, Субин)]**

**Любимчик** : ребят, чем вы будете заняты на Рождество?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : чем-нибудь спонтанным, всем и сразу

**Бомгю** : я уеду в Тэгу на три дня

**Тэхён** : а разве до декабря не остался целый месяц?

**Любимчик** : для Рождества никогда не рано

**Ёнджун** : понятненько

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : я останусь и буду марафонить «Друзей»

**Тэхён** : я буду навёрстывать упущенное на работе

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : скукота

**Ёнджун** : я тоже останусь

**Любимчик** : ооу если мы все остаёмся, то можем вместе что-нибудь замутить

**Тэхён** : я за

**Ёнджун** : я тоже

**Бомгю** : окей, я просто побуду привидением

**Любимчик** : ты же написал, что уедешь всего на 3 дня

**Любимчик** : у тебя останется куча времени

**Бомгю** : ладно, я в деле

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : оу вы только посмотрите, как мои друзья сближаются

**Тэхён** : почему ты вообще этому удивлён

**Ёнджун** : да, я вообще-то общительный человек

**Ёнджун** : у меня полкампуса в друзьях

**Ёнджун** : я, мягко говоря, удивлён, почему не познакомился с вами раньше

**Ёнджун** : но в любом случае я нравлюсь всем без исключения, такова жизнь

**Тэхён** : как ты вообще спишь по ночам с такой фантазией

**Ёнджун** : это одно из неуважений–

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : вам не обставить Тэхёна, даже не пытайтесь

**Любимчик** : похоже, за этим утверждением скрывается какая-то личная история

**Тэхён** : :)

**Бомгю** : как какой-то смайлик может вселять в мою душу столько страха

**Тэхён** : :D


	6. Бомгю, за что?!

**[караоке пятница (даже не вздумай дать заднюю, Субин)]**

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : время пришло

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : вы готовы?

**Любимчик** : зимзалабим

**Любимчик** : ладно я всё, продолжай

**Тэхён** : Бомгю, почему твоя общага так далеко?

**Любимчик** : да, я сейчас качу в автобусе, и мне по навигатору осталось ехать минут 20?

**Ёнджун** : я даже не знал, что у нас так далеко есть общага

**Бомгю** : ?

**Бомгю** : в смысле далеко?

**Бомгю** : алё, она в десяти минутах от кампуса

**Бомгю** : пешком

**Любимчик** : тогда объясните мне, куда я еду уже полчаса

**Ёнджун** : где ты живёшь, Бомгю?

**Бомгю** : рядом с тем известным рестораном с рамёном

**Ёнджун** : это же в двух шагах от меня

**Любимчик** : тогда куда я еду??!!?!

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : скажи ещё раз, как это место называется?

**Тэхён** : я думал, это «Корона»

**Бомгю** : …погодите

**Любимчик** : что?????

**Ёнджун** : Бомгю, блин, печатай быстрее

**Бомгю** : это не «Корона караоке», а «Царский караоке»…

**Бомгю** : уупс

**Тэхён** : как ты мог всё перепутать

**Бомгю** : у них тоже на лого корона, окей?

**Бомгю** : поэтому я всегда думал, что это «Корона караоке»

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : Бомгю зА чТо

**Бомгю** : прошу у всех прощения?

**Ёнджун** : и что нам теперь делать

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : где вы все сейчас?

**Любимчик** : я уже на полпути туда

**Тэхён** : дома

**Ёнджун** : тоже

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : тогда идём в «Царский»

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : прости, Субин хахаххаха

**Любимчик** : ненавижу вас

**Бомгю** : эй по крайней мере ты не узнал об этом, когда только туда приехал

**Тэхён** : ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять

**Ёнджун** : чувствую разочарование через экран

**Бомгю** : да ладно вам, хотя бы только Субин отъехал так далеко!

**Бомгю** : смотрите на вещи позитивно

**Любимчик** : мы с тобой даже не виделись вживую, а ты уже надо мной так измываешься…

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : захлопни уже хлеборезку и быстро дуй обратно, заплесневелая хлебная корка

**Любимчик** : …эй, меня ещё не называли плесневелой коркой

**Тэхён** : а теперь назвали

* * *

**[караоке пятница (даже не вздумай дать заднюю, Субин)]**

**Ёнджун** : я на месте

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ооо, мы с Тэхёном уже зашли

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : третья комната, если что

**Бомгю** : я только что приехал

**Бомгю** : о, это ты, Ёнджун?

**Бомгю** : высокий красавчик в джинсовой ветровке?

**Ёнджун** : да

**Бомгю** : вау ты реально высокий

**Ёнджун** : нет, просто ты низкий

**Бомгю** : извините?!

**Ёнджун** : почему ты вообще пишешь сообщения, если мы можем пОгОвОрИтЬ

**Бомгю** : если я продолжу писать, то оставлю здесь хронику нашей встречи?

**Ёнджун** : но в этом нет смысла

**Ёнджун** : у меня уже пальцы замёрзли печатать

**Бомгю** : подлый

**Ёнджун** : да как ты смеешь

**Ёнджун** : что это вообще значит?

**Бомгю** : твой телефон вибрирует

**Ёнджун** : вибрирует???

**Тэхён** : поторопитесь уже и приходите к нам

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : добавлю от себя, что Тэхён смотрит на чат так, будто ему физически больно

**Тэхён** : да, потому что этот чат заставляет меня терять больше клеток мозга, нежели исправления в домашке по химии Хюнинкая

**Любимчик** : одним сообщением поднасрал сразу троим людям…

**Любимчик** : моё уважение

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : Субин, прекрати его подбадривать

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : а ещё перестань печатать и сосредоточься на быстрой ходьбе

**Любимчик** : я в автобусе сижу…

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : тогда сосредоточься на сидении в автобусе

**Любимчик** : а теперь я приехал на свою остановку и больше не сижу

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ПРОСТО ПОШЕВЕЛИВАЙСЯ

**Тэхён** : этот вечер обещает быть долгим

* * *

**[караоке пятница (даже не вздумай дать заднюю, Субин)]**

**Бомгю** : музыка настолько громкая, что я не слышу своих мыслей

**Тэхён** : а они у тебя есть?

**Бомгю** : я…

**Ёнджун** : я просто уменьшу громкость

**Любимчик** : почему ты вообще шлёшь сообщения?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : вот и мне интересно

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ребятаааа, это же караоке, давайте петь!

* * *

**Ёнджун** : кто сожрал мои чипсы

**Бомгю** : не я

**Ёнджун** : подозрительно быстрый и неубедительный ответ, но да ладно

**Тэхён** : на самом деле, это я их доел

**Ёнджун** : хех

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : клянусь богом, если вы снова начнёте сюда писать, я отберу у всех телефоны

* * *

**Бомгю** : так что, могу я просто саао;вгхжр

**Тэхён** : хахахахах

**Тэхён** : подожди, Кай, нет! Остановись!

**Тэхён** : Я ПОШУТИЛ

**Тэхён** : АпКвлa;лслхфоГм

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : :)


	7. Субин, нет!

**[караоке пятница (даже не вздумай дать заднюю, Субин)]**

**[Пользователь «#1 фанат ёнбинов» переименовал чат в «друзья»]**

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : всех обнимаю

**[Пользователь «Тэхён» переименован в «Царь»]**

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : не могу поверить, что караоке-машина поставила тебе наивысший балл

**Бомгю** : и яяяяя

**Ёнджун** : по-моему, она сломалась, я не мог получить всего лишь 67

**Царь** : ну почему сразу сломалась, вы все спели отлично, я же сделал это просто великолепно

**Любимчик** : эу…

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ЛМАОООО окей

**Ёнджун** : в следующий раз я надеру тебе зад, только погоди у меня

**Царь** : ну если тебе так хочется

**Ёнджун** : если кто и заслуживает наивысший балл, так это я

**Царь** : машина так не считает ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Ёнджун** : 

* * *

**[друзья]**

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : всей душой ненавижу химию

**Царь** : лол что случилось

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : должен ли произойти мировой катаклизм, чтобы заставить меня отречься от своих слов, что химия — удел сатаны?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : а вообще у меня тест завтра, а я ещё не открывал конспекты

**Царь** : обожаю, как у тебя внезапно обогащается словарный запас, чтобы ты мог посочнее обосрать химию

**Царь** : и кстати уже полночь????? Как ты вообще планируешь сдать тест?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : вот поэтому я и ругаюсь!

**Царь** : так тебе и надо, прокрастинатор

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : прошу прощения, но я пришёл сюда за моральной поддержкой, а не обвинениями

**Царь** : так уж и быть

**Царь** : приду минут через 10 со снэками

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : <3

* * *

**[друзья]**

**Бомгю** : кто придумал утро, мне с ним нужно серьёзно поговорить

**Любимчик** : ты чего в 6 утра вскочил?

**Бомгю** : а ты почему вскочил?

**Любимчик** : я первым тебя спросил

**Бомгю** : ну а я — вторым

**Любимчик** : утренняя пробежка, очевидно

**Бомгю** : я знаю тебя всего неделю, а уже могу сказать, что такое поведение для тебя нехарактерно

**Бомгю** : кто в здравом уме добровольно проснётся в 5 утра на пробежку?

**Любимчик** : я просто хочу привести себя в форму, что за вопросы

**Любимчик** : а теперь ты скажи, почему так рано проснулся?

**Бомгю** : у Феликса хватило наглости простудиться, и мне приходится замещать его на смене

**Любимчик** : ого. Так непредусмотрительно с его стороны…

**Бомгю** : вот именно!!!

**Бомгю** : зато я хотя бы обопьюсь вкусного кофе

**Бомгю** : погоди, сколько времени? Я же опаздываю

**Любимчик** : повеселись там!

**Бомгю** : ненавижу тебя

* * *

**[друзья]**

**Ёнджун** : лмао хреново быть Бомгю

**Бомгю** : тебя я тоже ненавижу

**Ёнджун** : за что? Спасибо

**Царь** : вы не могли бы перестать слать сообщения, телефон разрывается

**Царь** : если страдаете вы, это вовсе не значит, что я должен страдать вместе с вами

**Бомгю** : ладно, всё равно у меня посетители

* * *

**[друзья]**

**Ёнджун** : какой-то идиот только что выпрыгнул перед автомобилем, чтобы спасти кота

**Ёнджун** : кот даже не нуждался в помощи! Он убежал ещё до того, как тот парень там оказался

* * *

**[друзья]**

**Любимчик** : ребят, я в больнице

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : что???????????

**Царь** : что с тобой произошло?

**Любимчик** : вы не поверите, но меня сбил автомобиль

**Бомгю** : …а ты там случайно не пытался спасти какую-то кошку?

**Любимчик** : да, именно!

**Любимчик** : откуда ты узнал?

**Царь** : боже

**Бомгю** : пролистай вверх

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : **@Ёнджун**

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : **@Ёнджун**

**Ёнджун** : чего

**Ёнджун** : о

**Ёнджун** : Субин, повторю ещё раз: ты полнейший идиот

**Царь** : вообще-то ты уже написал это выше

**Ёнджун** : и повторяю

**Ёнджун** : ТЫ КАКИМ МЕСТОМ ВООБЩЕ ДУМАЛ

**Ёнджун** : ты ранен? Пострадал? Потому что если нет, я приеду и надаю тебе по фене

**Любимчик** : спасите меня

**Любимчик** : у меня лёгкое сотрясение мозга и несколько ушибов, так что не стоит сегодня меня бить

**Ёнджун** : какая жалость, было бы, чему сотрясаться.

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : но тогда почему ты нам пишешь? Разве ты не должен лежать и отдыхать и всё такое?

**Любимчик** : ну как бы да, мне просто стало скучно

**Ёнджун** : ну всё, с меня хватит, я сейчас приеду, и никто меня не остановит

**Любимчик** : погоди, не надо–

**Ёнджун** : …

**Ёнджун** : ты в какой больнице?

**Бомгю** : ор выше гор

* * *

**[друзья]**

**Ёнджун** : свежие вести: с Субином всё хорошо, он просто неимоверно тупой

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : лол, а то мы не знали

**Ёнджун** : он просит передать, чтобы ты пошёл нахуй

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ЧТО? Субин матерится?

**Царь** : всего лишь было достаточно нанести ему травму головы для того, чтобы это, наконец, случилось

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : эй, скажи ему, что я съем его мороженое

**Ёнджун** : он говорит, что если ты это сделаешь, то он выкинет твоего плюшевого дельфина, с которым ты спишь

**Ёнджун** : кстати это очень мило, что ты до сих пор спишь с игрушками

**Ёнджун** : он говорит, что останется в больнице на одну ночь, а потом обязательно примет меры в отношении тебя, если ты хоть пальцем тронешь его мороженое

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ладно-ладно

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : не буду я посягать на его мороженое

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : пока что

**Любимчик** : сука–

**Ёнджун** : А НУ ОТОШЁЛ ОТ ТЕЛЕФОНА ИНАЧЕ Я НЕ ЗНАЮ ЧТО С ТОБОЙ СДЕЛАЮ


	8. вода мокрая

**[друзья]**

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : вода мокрая

**Царь** : не этой информации я ожидал узреть в полночь на сон грядущий

**Царь** : ты вообще хоть когда-нибудь спишь?

**Бомгю** : конечно вода мокрая, это же… вода

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : но вода только мочит вещи, она не может намокнуть сама

**Бомгю** : хочешь сказать, вода сухая?

**Бомгю** : я вот так не считаю

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : я не это имел в виду–

**Бомгю** : тшшшш

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : о боже, ты, наверное, из тех людей, которые думают, что томаты — это фрукты

**Царь** : я не собирался влезать в это болото, но потом ты написал, что написал

**Царь** : помидоры научно классифицируются как ягоды?

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : я никогда тебе не поверю, ты, ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ

**Бомгю** : прости, но я на стороне Кая

**Бомгю** : не могу на смотреть на помидоры

**Бомгю** :

**Бомгю** : и думать «о, ягодка»

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : надежда ещё не покинула этот тёмный мир

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : твои грехи прощены

**Бомгю** : но это только временное перемирие, я прекрасно помню твоё мнение о воде

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : как тебе угодно

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : прости, Тэхён, но я отказываюсь верить в то, что томаты — ягоды

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : какой уважающий себя человек будет думать о томатах как о ягодах

**Царь** : не верится, что мы всерьёз это обсуждаем

**Царь** : ПОМИДОРЫ НАУЧНО КЛАССИФИЦИРУЮТСЯ КАК ЯГОДЫ

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : нет, это всё ложь, провокация и пропаганда нашего правительства, они хотят посеять хаос среди мирных жителей

**Царь** : …даже не знаю, что тебе на это ответить

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : может, у них получилось обмануть тебя, но меня им не обдурить

**Бомгю** : я хз по поводу этих конспирологических теорий, но помидоры ужасны, и я отказываюсь принижать все виды ягод лишь потому, что учёные отнесли помидоры к ним

**Царь** : почему ты ненавидишь помидоры? Они полезные и не так уж ужасны на вкус?

**Бомгю** : они на вкус как души надоедливых душных людей вроде тебя

**Царь** : пожалуй, напомню тебе снова, что ты всего лишь на ГОД меня старше

**Бомгю** : просто ребёнок.

**Ёнджун** : что происходит

**Ёнджун** : мой телефон без конца вибрировал и упал со стола мм каеф

**Ёнджун** : если это снова повторится, вы все скинетесь мне на замену экрана

**Царь** : просто выключи уведомления для этого чата, как это предусмотрительно сделал я

**Бомгю** : *вздох возмущения*

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : так и знал, что ты — предатель

**Царь** : ???

**Бомгю** : Тэхён, я думал, ты будешь выше этого

**Царь** : уж простите, но я не хочу, чтобы у меня на классах отобрали телефон????

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : ты же не присутствуешь на классах 24/7

**Царь** : я забыл включить звук, окей?

**Бомгю** : ВРАКИ ЭТО ВСЁ

**Царь** : ладно, я напишу себе напоминание или типа того

**#1 фанат ёнбинов** : супер.

**Царь** : а знаете что

**[Пользователь «#1 фанат ёнбинов» переименован в «нечто1»]**

**[Пользователь «Бомгю» переименован в «нечто2»]**

**Царь** : вам подходит

**нечто2** : эй, какого фига у него первый номер?!

**Царь** : градация по росту

**нечто2** : ТОГДА ТЫ ВООБЩЕ НЕ ВОЗНИКАЙ ТУТ

**Царь** : …понял твой намёк

**Царь** : зашибись, теперь я не могу распознать свой ник в этой каше

**[Пользователь «Царь» переименован в «хённи»]**

**хённи** : кто посмел

**нечто1** : 

**хённи** : даю тебе ровно 5 секунд форы, беги

**нечто2** : оруууу готовься к худшему

**хённи** : тебя это тоже касается.

**нечто2** : 

* * *

**[друзья]**

**Ёнджун** : я только закончил разгребать ваш срач, так почему Бомгю ненавидит помидоры?

**хённи** : он не шарит

**нечто2** : как кто-то может любить помидоры, фу

**Ёнджун** : разве ты не любишь пиццу?

**Ёнджун** : а как же бургеры?

**нечто2** : пицца норм тема, там помидоры почти не чувствуются, но если в моём бургере будет кусок помидора, тогда я лучше немного поголодаю

**нечто1** : всё он врёт, я съедаю все помидоры из бургеров за него

**нечто2** : почему ты так жестоко разоблачаешь меня :(

**хённи** : на самом деле это смешно

**Ёнджун** : Тэхён — садист, инфа сотка

**[Пользователь «хённи» переименован в «садист™»]**

**садист™** : …хм, а вообще это гораздо лучше, чем хённи

**садист™** : мне нравится

* * *

**[друзья]**

**Любимчик** : привеееееееееет я вернулся

**Любимчик** : так блэт, что я пропустил


	9. операция: ёнбин

**[друзья]**

**[Пользователь «садист™» переименован в «Тэхён»]**

**Тэхён** : одна моя подруга увидела этот никнейм и ТАК на меня посмотрела…

* * *

**Ёнджун** : эй, кто-нить со мной за компанию хочет посмотреть недавно вышедший триллер?

**Ёнджун** : часикам к семи

**нечто1** : я не жалую страшные фильмы, ты же знаешь

**Тэхён** : мне нужно заниматься, прости

**Ёнджун** : Бомгю? Субин?

**нечто2** : да, вот я бы с радостью посмотрел, как раз в планах что-то такое было

**Ёнджун** : офигенно!

**[Личка нечто1 и нечто2]**

**нечто1** : СКАЖИ ЕМУ ЧТО НЕ СМОЖЕШЬ ПОЙТИ

**нечто2** : но почему

**нечто1** : ЭТО ЖЕ ИДЕАЛЬНЫЙ МОМЕНТ ДЛЯ СБЛИЖЕНИЯ ЁНБИНОВ

**нечто2** : аааааа вот оно что

**нечто2** : но я правда хотел посмотреть фильм:(

**нечто1** : ты по-прежнему можешь его посмотреть в любое время

**нечто1** : я собираюсь за ними проследить

**нечто1** : ты в деле?

**нечто2** : ты само зло

**нечто2** : ха, ещё спрашиваешь

**[друзья]**

**нечто2** : прости, Ёнджун-и, у меня тут внезапно одно дело появилось…

**Ёнджун** : о, ничего страшного

**нечто1** : эй, Субин

**нечто1** : ты же обожаешь триллеры, ты должен пойти!

**Любимчик** : эм

**Ёнджун** : Субин, умоляю, я не хочу идти в кино один

**Любимчик** : ладно, уговорили

**Ёнджун** : люблю тебя

**Ёнджун** : встретимся в том кафе, где я впервые тебя увидел?

**Ёнджун** : если встретимся в 6, у нас останется час на всякие развлечения и аркады

**Любимчик** : мне нравится! увидимся там!

* * *

**[Пользователь «нечто1» создал чат]**

**[Пользователь «нечто1» добавил Тэхёна и нечто2]**

**[Пользователь «нечто1» переименовал чат в «операция: ёнбин»]**

**нечто1** : **@Тэхён**

**нечто1** : **@Тэхён**

**Тэхён** : чего тебе

**нечто2** : мы собираемся прошпионить за Ёндужном и Субином, пока они будут на свиданке, хочешь присоединиться к нашей миссии?

**Тэхён** : а разве они хоть раз уточнили, что пойдут на свидание?

**нечто1** : тшшшшш это совершенно точно свидание!

**Тэхён** : …ну допустим

**нечто1** : ну так чтооо

**Тэхён** : я не врал, когда написал, что завален домашкой

**нечто2** : пожааааааалуйста, Тэхёнии

**нечто2** : ты всё сдашь без особых усилий, ты же самый умный в нашей пятёрке, погнали с нами? всего разочек

**нечто1** : да, лишь раз в жизни тебе предоставится такая редкая возможность

**нечто1** : это может стать началом чего-то великого

**Тэхён** : не могу поверить, что на меня оказывают двойное давление

**нечто2** : так это «да»?

**Тэхён** : ..да

* * *

**[Личка нечто1 и Любимчика]**

**нечто1** : всегда пожалуйста

**Любимчик** : даже не знаю, поблагодарить ли тебя, или мне уже можно начать планировать твоё убийство

**нечто1** : десять лет спустя, когда вы обручитесь и обзаведётесь тремя детьми, двумя кошками, собакой и хомяком, ты будешь кланяться мне в ноги

**Любимчик** : почему я вообще дружу с тобой

**нечто1** : и всё равно ты меня любишь <3

**Любимчик** : …

**Любимчик** : <3

* * *

**[операция: ёнбин]**

**Тэхён** : вы же понимаете, что есть миллион вероятностей того, что всё может пойти не по плану?

**нечто1** : не будь таким пессимистичным

**нечто1** : всё будет хорошо!

**нечто2** : так обычно в фильмах говорят те персонажи, которые первыми умирают


End file.
